525,600 Minutes of Channy Challenge
by Bhavana33196
Summary: Now on my alternate account, Bhavana33196 525,600 Minutes in a year. 525,600 minutes of bantering, occasional sweet moments, and the always there Denial of feelings. Ready...Set...Write!


**ATTENTION, SWAC LOVERS, FANFICTION WRITERS, AND... ANYONE THAT'S ON THIS PAGE :)**

**Hey guys! I am now starting my first challenge... it's called...**

**525,600 Minutes of Channy**

**(there are 525,600 minutes in a year :D Reference to the song intended :D)**

**There are a few options on this challenge:**

**You can pick one, two, three, or four seasons to write your challenge for.**

**Contest Starts: As soon as I get more than 5 entries **

**Ends: Two Months after I get my first 5 entries :)**

**Judges:**

**1) Bhavana33196(Me! xD)**

**I have more judge positions available.**

**Note: Amount of Judge positions will vary, depending on how many people enter.**

**

* * *

**

**You will have to write a one-shot for each of these words/phrases:**

**

* * *

**

**1) Summer**

**2) Vacation**

**3) Airplane**

**4) Beach House**

**5) C.P.R.**

**6) Fireworks**

**7) State Fair**

**8) Earthquake**

**9) Autumn**

**10) Leaves**

**11) Jacket**

**12) Halloween**

**13) Pumpkin Pie**

**14) Trees**

**15) Falling**

**16) Winter**

**17) First Snow (I know it doesn't snow in L.A… but maybe they don't have to be in L.A. :D)**

**18) So Cold**

**19) Snuggle**

**20) Warmth**

**21) Ice Skating**

**22) Winter Coat**

**23) Mistletoe**

**24) Magic of the Holidays**

**25) Merry Christmas**

**26) Happy New Year**

**27) Groundhog Day**

**28) Valentines**

**29) Lovesick**

**30) Spring**

**31) Allergies**

**32) Flowers**

**33) Thunderstorms**

**34) Hurricane**

**35) Rolling in Grass**

**36) Walk in the Park**

**37) Ice Cream**

**38) Kite Flying**

**39) Watching the Clouds**

**40) Blooming, Blossoming, and Flourishing Love**

**41) Happiest Day of Our Lives**

**

* * *

**

Rules and Regulations:

We will be looking for somewhat of an originality to this challenge.

You can make the one-shots related or not- it's up to you :)

You must put "Response to Bhavana331's 525,600 Minutes of Channy," or something similar in your summary.

You are not officially entered until you post your story- or put this on Story Alert. (Please PM me as soon as you post your story, and tell me if you are doing one, two, three, or all four seasons :D)

I will need some judges... I will decide how many, when I get a good estimate on how many people are entering. (Say, if there were only 15 people entering, I would probably be good with 3 judges, but say, there were 30, then I would probably need about 6)

If you are interested in being a judge, PM me with your offer, and why you would like to be a judge.

This contest will officially start once I get a minimum of 5 entries, and I will let everyone know when it starts, by adding an Author's Note to this challenge.

You must have this on Story Alert, so I can notify all who have entered with future notifications, important notices, and at the end... Prize Winners :)

The last and most important rule...

Please, have fun :)

* * *

**Prizes (Could Change, later. If anyone has any other ideas for prizes, please don't hesitate to PM me :D)**

**Prizes, we aren't sure of which ones I'm using. I will talk about them with the judges that I pick :D**

**And... of course, you guys have a say in the prizes... I will soon put up a poll where you get to vote on them :D**

**

* * *

**

Now... enough of me talking...

ready, set, write!!

**Hey guys :D**

**Okay, I've decided on the prizes for this challenge, oh, and the deadline has been extended, since there's so many chapters and words (41). SOOOOO The dates have been finalized!**

**

* * *

**

**CONTEST ENTRIES MUST BE FINISHED BY: December 1st, 2009.**

**The prizes have also been decided on:**

**1st prize: Trailer for one story of your choice on YouTube, Reviews for all chapters of one of your stories, a custom-made banner for a story of your choice, and a virtual gold first prize trophy :D **

**2nd Prize: Reviews for all chapters of one of your stories, a custom-made banner for a story of your choice, and a virtual silver second prize trophy.**

**3rd Prize: Reviews for all chapters of one of your stories, and a virtual bronze third prize trophy.**

**Any other ideas for prizes? Just PM me :D**

**There will be two first prize winners, two 2nd prize, and 2 third prize :)**

**So 6 people in all will win.**

**

* * *

**

**Judges: here are the people doing the contest, as of now. If more people enter after today, I will add them on to this list.**

**Judges are: Always Juliet, SupahAsianChick (could change to AllyKnight), x3PassthePeppersx3, Demi-Fan-Channy, kataang0, AquaStar444 and Anastaysha Marie Sue :-)**

**SO... 8 Judges (Including myself) for 17 Entries... this could work :D **

**Ooh so excited!**

**People who entered:**

**daseyrocks**

**iOutspoken**

**colourfuldaze**

**BoomBabyBeth**

**Sonny Days**

**Elizabeth567**

**Frocked**

**Analyst Productions**

**nyKatie13**

**mindless scribbles**

**SparkleInTheSun**

**laughterr is contagious.x**

**DrowningxInxSapphire**

**SexiLexiReturns**

**Capt. Butch Flowers**

**justanotherordinarystorywriter**

**LoveStar1026**

**SWAC4Life  
**

**

* * *

**

**If I forgot anyone that entered, please please PM me, or simply review for this chapter- it would actually be easier if you just reviewed, since I've got them all in one place, then.**

**Any questions? Just review for this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**One more important detail- when you finish your story, please PM me, even if I already have it on story alert, and I will mark you down as done. **

**If you aren't finished by December 1st, then you might be disqualified :( But if a large number of you are behind schedule, I MAY Be nice and extend the deadline for a couple more weeks :)**

**And if you haven't put this on story alert yet, please do so, in case I have any more notices to put up, which I probably will.**

**People- it still isn't too late to enter- you've got until December :) Take your time with this challenge, and most importantly, have fun with it!**

**~Bhavana**


End file.
